Une nuit d'Orage
by Hizumu
Summary: A la fin d'une journée d'été, il n'est pas rare d'apercevoir de temps à autre de grands éclairs qui cisaillent le ciel. Mais que ce passera-t-il si Allen, avait peur de ces orages ? Et si Kanda venait à l'entendre au beau milieu de la nuit ... ? Yuulen - Shonen aï.


**Bonjour à tous! ^-^ Le fiction d'aujourd'hui est écrite sur le couple de Yuu Kanda et Allen Walker,**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Mais je me réserve Lavi, pour faire des calins à mon lapin adorer '-' ... Non même pas un petit peu ? Pff ... Rabat joie!**

**Ce One shot est un cadeau pour Uema, ma jumelle /!\ **

**( Même si je préfère le Lavi x Allen, mais bon ... Pff ... Et elle qui veux pas me faire un Laven ! )**

* * *

A fear of Storm 嵐の恐怖 Une peur d'Orage [Arashi no kyōfu]  
Couple : Allen Walker x Yuu Kanda -man  
Genre : Shonen-ai

{Le 23 Juillet 1894

En cette fin de Juillet, le ciel revêtait son manteau gris, d'où s'échappait de douces gouttes de pluie. Dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre, les portes de chambres se fermaient. Un jeune exorciste saluait gaiement la jeune sœur du Grand Intendant qui partait elle aussi vers son havre de paix. La journée touchait à sa fin, lorsque le jeune Allen Walker pénétra dans sa chambre.  
En jetant un bref coup d'œil sur son lit, il aperçut le golem doré couché à la manière d'un chat. Alors, dans le plus grand des silences il s'approcha de son lit, en veillant à ne pas réveiller l'intéressé. Le golem ayant senti la présence de son maître, commençait à tourner autour de l'exorciste. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le dessus de sa couette, tout en laissant retomber mollement ses chevilles contre le rebord du lit, un sourire béat peint sur les lèvres.  
L'adolescent portait un simple débardeur et pantalon blanc en guise de pyjama. Un grésillement vint perturber la béatitude d'Allen, et le fit lever la tête vers la lampe qui éclairait la chambre. La lame clignota, sans s'éteindre complètement. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, et la lumière disparue.

L'exorciste décida de se coucher, avant d'avoir attrapé le golem qui entamait un nouveau tour autour de sa tête. Il se glissa sous la couverture fine de son lit, qui lui procurait une douce chaleur. Il s'était tourné face à la fenêtre, dos à la porte, en serrant son golem contre lui. Il fixait les nuages d'orage devant lui, à travers la vitre, sans ciller. Il continuait de scruter le ciel, un nœud d'appréhension lui clouant le ventre.

Il faisait nuit, la chambre d'Allen était plongée dans le plus profond des noirs, qui s'éclairait avec un éclair, pour disparaître peu après. La pluie battait de l'autre côté de la vitre, et le tonnerre grondait, signe d'un grand orage. Dans son lit, enveloppé dans une couche de couette, le jeune garçon ne dormait toujours pas. Il tremblait à chaque coup de tonnerre, se recroquevillant toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux ne touchent son front. Sa tête, prise dans un étau fait de ses mains, se secouait à chacun de ses tremblements.

« Non ... »

Il pleurait.

Pleurait.

Pleurait de frustration.

De peur.

Tout simplement, à cause de cette fichue Astraphobie ... Il avait peur de l'Orage, depuis sa première nuit avec Mana, une nuit comme celui-ci, remplit d'éclairs. Alors depuis, il réglait cela tout seul, dans sa chambre, à pleurer de toute son âme, sa tristesse, son mal-être. Mais il refusait à chaque fois de crier. De hurler son mal, pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Alors il pleurait. Silencieusement.

Comme à chaque fois. Encore, et encore.

* * *

Kanda attendais, patiemment. Assis sur le sol de sa chambre, le dos collé contre le matelas, il observait silencieusement la pluie battre dehors, contre la vitre. Il ne pouvait pas, lui aussi trouver le sommeil. Il remuait, à l'intérieur de sa tête, toutes les idées possibles pour s'endormir. Il avait déjà pris deux somnifères, sans effets. Il se réveillait toujours, avec un nœud au creux de la gorge. Il ne supportait même pas sa propre frustration. Finalement, il décida de faire un tour dans les couloirs, histoire de faire quelque chose de sa vie.

* * *

Allen n'entendais pas. Il n'entendait pas, Kanda se lever. Et il ne l'entendit pas plus lorsqu'il tourna la porte de sa chambre, pour sortir dans le couloir. Alors il pleurait, toujours.

* * *

Kanda venait de sortir dans le couloir, et tombait nez à nez avec une porte en bois semblable à la sienne. Il dormait en face de ce crétin de lapin, Lavi Bookman. Ce dernier dormait avec son grand-père, et il se demandait bien comme il trouvait le sommeil, lui. Soudainement, il entendit un gémissement étouffé, venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, posant ses deux mains sur sa hanche gauche. Mais il se rendit compte, bien trop tard, qu'il avait oublié son sabre. Alors il jetait des regards furtifs autour de lui, alors que le son redoubla. Il avait clairement entendu. Allen, dans sa chambre, venait d'hurler.

* * *

Allen ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Il poussait des grognements incontrôlés, pour calmer son chagrin. Et surtout, pour calmer sa peur. Alors il a crié, de toutes ses forces, en ne résistant plus cette fois. Il criait, en relâchant tout son chagrin.

« NON ! »

* * *

Kanda s'arrêta devant la porte jouxtant la sienne. Il fixait inlassablement la poignée, où sa main avait trouvée place. La chambre d'Allen. Il l'avait entendu crier, et il s'était précipité sur la poignée. Seulement, ce pouvait bien être un piège. Des Akumas ? Impossible. Pas dans l'enceinte de la congrégation. Elle était bien trop surveillée pour que quelque chose comme ça ne survienne. Alors il appuya sur la poignée, et poussa la porte vers l'intérieur, l'entement. La porte grinçait.

Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la chambre, il avait d'abord remarqué le lit, où se trouvait le jeune exorciste. Une boule s'y formait, et elle n'arrêtait pas de remuer, et d'émettre des sons passant des grognements, aux paroles incompréhensibles. Seulement, il se figea. Il l'avait entendu rentrer, alors il s'était immobilisé. Il ne sanglotait plus, il ne bougeait plus, telle une statue de marbre. Le brun se risqua à appeler son camarade, et ne résista pas longtemps.

« Moyashi ? »

Aucune réponse. Un éclair surgit violemment contre la vitre, en éclairant une fois de plus la pièce, de sa lueur blanche. Alors il avait recommencé à pleurer, et les larmes courraient sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Le kendoka s'avança prudemment, sans faire craquer une latte de parquais. Il se plaça devant le blandin, debout devant l'amas difforme de couette.

« Moyashi ! Réponds ! »

Encore une fois, son appel resta sans réponse. Alors, énervé contre le blandin, il retira le haut de la couette -difficilement certes, pour voir le visage de son interlocuteur. Kanda en resta sans voix. Le jeune exorciste, replié contre lui-même, était secoué de spasmes incontrôlés, et les larmes creusaient de longs sillons sur ses joues. Son visage, était noyé dans ses pleurs. Le kendoka poussa un « Tch » caractéristique, avant de reprendre, en s'abaissant au niveau de la tête du jeune garçon. Il caressait celle-ci, d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Crétin ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? On aurait pu t'aider, si tu avais daigné nous dire que tu avais peur de l'Orage ! »

Les paroles du sabreur ne le laissèrent pas indifférent, puisqu'il releva la tête vers lui, en ouvrant lentement ses yeux rougît par les larmes.

« Kan ... da. »

Et les pleures reprirent de plus belle, lorsqu'un éclair éblouit les yeux du blandin. Kanda poussa un énième « Tch » avant de se glisser dans les draps du jeune homme, et d'emprisonner celui-ci dans ses bras, en prenant soin de coller la tête de l'exorciste contre son torse, doucement.

Suite à cela, Allen ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Kanda, l'exorciste le plus associable de toute la Congrégation, était en train de le réconforter comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant. Qui l'aurait cru ? Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui l'empêchait de s'agripper fortement à la chemise du brun, avec toute la force que renfermaient ses poings.

« Ola ... Doucement, Moyashi. »

Le kendoka serra un peu plus fortement le jeune garçon contre lui. Le dit garçon, finit par s'endormir, bercé par la respiration calme de son compagnon. Le second, s'endormit lui aussi, peu après le Blandin, en regardant celui-ci dormir, paisiblement cette fois-ci.

* * *

Le brun s'était réveillé aux aurores, bien avant son blandinet. En parlant de celui-ci, il dormait à poings fermés, la respiration calme. Mais lorsque le Maudit s'éveilla, avec l'air endormi d'un enfant, que Kanda le gratifia d'un bonjour assez original :

« Alors, bien dormi Moyashi ? On a besoin de moi pour s'endormir, à ce que je vois ...

- Que ... Bakanda ! »

Une esquisse de sourire pris forme sur les lèvres du kendoka, qui n'hésita pas à en rajouter, rien que pour voir la mine boudeuse de son ami.

« J'ajoute aussi que tu ronflais, Moyashi.

- C-C'est vrai ? Je suis désolé !

- Non, c'était une blague. »

Heureux d'avoir berné Allen, l'épéiste émit un autre de ses sourires, les joues de son interlocuteur s'empourpraient rapidement. Alors que l'exorciste allait donner une réplique cinglante, le brun étouffa ses paroles dans un baiser, où il liait ses lèvres à celle du Moyashi.

Décidément, sa matinée devenait intéressante, à notre petite pousse de haricot.

* * *

**Et voila voila ... C'est mignon tout plein n'est-ce pas ? :3 Donneriez-vous des Review à une pauvre fille avec ses allumettes, qui aurait besoin de soutiens ? Et d'aide surtout, pour faire une pancarte pour avoir le droit de garder Lavi ! *3***

**Rappelez-vous bien que les Reviews font vivre l'auteur ! Vous voulez rallonger ma vie, ou me laisser agoniser comme un limace insignifiante au bord de l'autoroute ? *-***


End file.
